


Club Overwatch- See You At The End of The Iris

by Tmas



Series: Club Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom, Tracer - Fandom, Widowmaker - Fandom, Widowtracer - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Loss, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Losing someone is hard enough but it's far worse when you add PTSD to the mix. Fareeha tries to cope with the death of someone she loves.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! It's still a work in progress but I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

Chapter 1- Memories

 

_Angela and Fareeha have been together for years. Currently living together in a secluded cabin. Our chapter begins at 11:32pm with music in the air, alcohol being poured and memories being shared..._

 

Fareeha and Angela sat across from one another. Liquor scattered among the old wooden table. The room dimly lit by candles with the smell of cinnamon as it was Angelas favorite. The girls shared stories back and forth as they drank.

"Remember when you tried to cut down that tree for fire wood?" Said Angela With her blond hair in her face, her cheeks already rosy picking up a bottle of mango rum. She took a big swig of it and looked up at Fareeha.

"You got so frustrated you decided to just blow it up!" Angela laughed heartily.

"Ugh, the damn thing wouldn’t budge!" Fareeha exclaimed taking a shot of whiskey. "And how about the time you drank so much you got on top of the table dancing. Remind me of how that turned out?" Fareeha smirked.

"I danced gracefully my dear." Said Angela With her eyes closed with an innocent smile.

"Uh huh and then you slipped and fell landing on top of me." Fareeha laughing twirling her next shot.

"What can I say? Justice rains from above my dear." Angela smiled taking another swig. "As I recall, I was a pretty good dancer." Using her hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"This next song is for you love birds out there, When Angels Fly Away by Icarus." The radio DJ called out.

Fareeha took another shot. "This is our song isn't it?. Care to prove how good your dancing really is?" Fareeha pushed her chair out to stand up.

"I’ll take that challenge!" Angela shouted jumping up.

Fareeha stood up facing Angela walking around the table. Their hands met following their bodies. In sync they swayed along to the tune. The height difference is clear yet their eyes were locked. Fareeha leaned in for a kiss. Angela met her half way.

Angela laid her head on her wives chest. She felt safe there and Fareeha didn’t mind having her so close. "Do you remember when this became our song?" Angela asked.

"I was in the infirmary for severe injuries. I was angry at myself and just couldn’t stand the fact I was bed ridden. You came along and turned the radio on at my bedside. We talked and talked for what seemed like a lifetime. And then this song came on...and I realized how beautiful you were smiling at me with that blond hair, speaking with that kind voice. I wanted to stay like that forever."

"The day you got released you asked me out on a date. And of course I said yes." Angela said softly closing her eyes enjoying the moment. "Any other memories you recall?"

Rivers began to rise from Fareehas eyes. "I remember how I lost you."

Angela dropped her hands from Fareehas. She rose her head and push her body off of Fareehas. She stood back and then faded from sight.

Fareeha realizing Angela was never there fell to the floor sobbing."why did you have to die!?" She yelled. "I just miss you so much..." She whispered slowly fainting.

The next morning came. The sun illuminated the house through the windows. The smell of cinnamon still faintly in the air from the extinguished candles. Alcohol littered the dinning room. The empty house was absent noise. Fareeha laid there passed out from the night before.

"Wake up sleepy head. Are you going to sleep all day long?" Angela called.

Fareeha opened her eyes slightly. Angela looking down at her wife smiling. Her hair pulled back wearing an apron over her beautiful white dress.

"ANGELA?!" Fareeha shouted. Her eyes closed with a quick blink. Angela absent Fareehas vision she let out a sigh. "I must be seeing things..."

Fareeha picked herself up from where she passed out. Reeking of booze she decided to grab a quick shower. Walking passed the mess that was the dinning room, she headed up stairs. She noticed the pictures on the wall as she climbed each stair. Remembering the times they had together. Fareeha stopped to look at one in particular. She saw the two of them sitting on a blue quilt with pink heart inlays. A basket sat on top open showing two water bottles, some tuna sandwiches that Angela had made, one without onions knowing Fareeha hated them, and some BBQ chips. They looked so happy she thought then continued up the stairs.

“You pretty much had to drag me there but I had a great time in the end.” She said making it to the top of the stairs. She made it to the first door on the right and opened up to her bedroom. Walking passed her bed she began to take off her white tank top revealing her breasts and then her jeans followed reaching the bathroom. She turned on the shower. Waiting for the hot water she decided to brush her teeth.

“don’t forget to floss!” Angela called.

Fareeha looked up at the mirror seeing only the empty house she inhabited. “what is happening to me?.” She asked herself turning to get in the shower.

After she finished she put on another white tank top and some jeans she found lying around. She made her way back down stairs to make some breakfast.

She made it to the kitchen and set out some pans. She grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator and cracked a pair into the pan. She then put four slices of bread into the toaster. She flipped the eggs and then grabbed two plates setting them side by side. Setting a cooked egg on each plate followed by two pieces of toast per dish.

“is that breakfast? It smells delightful!” Angela called from the living room.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Fareeha replied making her way there.

Fareeha turned the corner and no one was there realizing she made breakfast for two. The plates dropped from her hands crashing the floor.

“I keep hearing you but you’re not there. I keep seeing you but you’re not there!” she cried out. “what is this? I can’t tell what’s real and what’s not!”

She began to clean up the mess when she heard the bell Angela installed ring indicating the mail courier had dropped the mail off.

Fareeha picked the plates and headed for the door placing the dishes on the counter on her way outside. The sun blinded her for a second as she opened the door. It was warm this time of year. The wind blowing her hair about as she passed the garden Angela had planted.

Making to the mailbox, a black and white polka-dot color, she opened the hatch exposing the mail. She sifted through the junk to find a letter addressed to her and Angela.

Fareeha walked back inside. Throwing away the junk mail she held the letter in hand. She opened up the letter unfolding the paper and began to read.

“You are cordially invited…”

“We should go, Fareeha. YOU should go.” Angela said looking at Fareeha with a stern look before she faded again.


	2. Rooftop Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer receives intel about an attack on a London night parade. We find her searching rooftops to avert the attack.

Tracer jumped across the London towers, moving from rooftop to rooftop. She received intel about a terrorist plot to attack a parade being held tonight. Lena jumped from the ledge. The parade below raged as she went unnoticed. Feeling the breeze she landed on the next roof. Her feet not missing a beat, she glided along the path set before her, jumping over the vent and under the pipes. Her feet curved right, reaching a chimney. Back to the wall, she knelt down. Her new black agent outfit was tighter than her orange jumpsuit, and she noticed. The earpiece buzzed, vibrating her orange tinted goggles.

“Tracer, any sight of the targets?” asked her handler. 

“Nothing yet, Doc.” Said Lena.

“The Intel we received tells us we’re looking for at least two terrorists. They plan to target the parade and it’s participants. They have to be somewhere so keep searching.” Doc explained. 

 

“ Roger that!” Lena replied. 

Jumping up, she lifted her head donning a slight grin. “Let’s do this!” 

On a neighboring roof, scanning the parade through a scope, Widowmaker sat with her rifle in hand. Her purple one piece was skin tight with a V neck dipping to her bellybutton. The night hid her well enough. Seeking her target, she noticed Lena running in the distance and set her aim.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A nice meal for me Chéri?” Widowmaker whispered. 

Widowmaker fired one round, intentionally missing to toy with her prey. Lena ran for cover, unsure of where the shot came from. Another round fired, grazing Lena’s suit missing her flesh. Lena blinked to the next cover, followed by a bullet landing right between her legs. Getting frustrated, Lena blinked two more times making it to another cover with a bullet grazing her hair. This time she knew which direction to look. 

“I’ve gotcha now!” Lena spouted aloud. She blinked forward towards Widowmaker’s location.

“Come Chéri.” Widowmaker whispered to herself. 

The bullets came more frequently, but they all missed. Lena dodged and blinked forward in repetition. Leaping up, she drew her twin automatic pistols and used her last blink to make it to Widowmaker. 

Widowmaker sprang up, switching her rifle to auto. “Finally, let’s dance Chéri.”

Lena opened fire. Widowmaker, grappling away just in time, replied with her own shots. Lena, right on her tail, emptied her clips at the same time as Widowmaker. Lena took cover and reloaded. She dodged from cover. Widowmaker anticipated her movements and grappled towards Lena, kicking her as she exposed herself.  
The force of the kick knocked her down. 

“Ugh.” Lena let out a sigh of pain. 

 

“Ahh come on Chéri, you can do better than that.” Widowmaker taunted. 

 

“I’m not done yet.” Lena said, picking herself up. 

 

Lena darted at Widowmaker, firing her guns. Widowmaker leaped back, donning a grin as a shadow aura appeared in front of her. A figure stepped out wearing black combat gear, a black sleeveless trench coat, and a white mask to hide his face. Lena knew this man. Reaper. A former ally now an enemy. Reaper drew his dual shotguns and began his assault.   
Thinking quickly, Lena used her recall to go back to a few seconds ago. Widowmaker anticipated this, and had used her grapple hook to meet her face to face. She kissed Lena on the cheek before taking her down with another kick whispering “times up, Chéri.”  
Lena felt that one. She coughed trying to force herself back up. Widowmaker started to depart from their battle. 

“Stop…this isn’t over!” Lena struggled, down on one knee now. 

“Do yourself a favor and stay down.” Reaper aiming his guns. “Die…”

“click” Tracers suit stocked a blink. The gun blast fired from reapers right shotgun. Lena used her last stock to dodge. Her feet caught rhythm running in a circle around him laying an assault. Reaper, dodging and shadow stepping, returned fire. 

Widowmaker made it to her destination. She took a knee, lifted her rifle, and took aim with one eye closed. The parade still raging. A figure could be seen on a hover float. An omnic held the attention of the crowd. The parade halted as the omnic figure began to give a speech. Widowmaker gave a smile and fired a single round, killing him instantly. She stood up as the crown descended into madness. 

“That’s it! Just…DIE DIE DIE!” Reaper yelled shadow stepping firing a flurry of gunfire.   
Still running, Lena was nicked by a shot and knocked back. A spark shot out from her suit. Her tech was damaged. The sound of heels coming closer could be heard.

“You are too late, Chéri. Reaper, let’s go…” Widowmaker held up a detonator, pushing the button. Tracer didn’t notice the spider bomb at her feet. Gases emitted taking Lena down in seconds. 

“Tracer. Tracer! TRACERRRRR…” Doc screamed. 

“Lena wake up! You have to wake up and listen.” An unknown voice muttered. “It’s not too late.”

“Bollocks... What? Who’s there?” Lena opened her eyes seeing only a blurry face above her. The room was like a dream. She couldn’t make out her surroundings except for the smell of metal and ash.   
“Lena, listen to me. You have to listen.”

“Listen to what, love?”

“It’s about the key, Lena. The key…”

Before she could make out what the figure was trying to tell her, Lena fell unconscious.

Lena’s eyes opened in confusion. She lay in a small bed. The rough black comforter, with white sheets and flat pillow, was familiar to her. 

“The agency? Ugh… What happened?” she said aloud to herself. The door opened to the small white room. 

“Ah, Lena you’re awake!” Doc greeted the agent closing the door behind. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay but what happened and how did I get here?”

“Well the battle with Widowmaker and Reaper took a toll on you. They knocked you out. We sent in a team to retrieve you after the encounter. You’ve been out for a few days now due to the toxin in Widowmakers bomb. Unfortunately, they assassinated Father of the Iris, Ellyatta. It’s bad, but we’ll figure something out. In the meantime you should take some time off to recover.” 

Lena sat up removing the blanket revealing the white tank top and navy shorts she was wearing. Lena looked up at Doc with discontent. 

“I don’t know, I mean there’s about to be a mess and I should be there to help clean it up.”

“Don’t worry about it. You did the best you could. Besides, you’re not in tip top condition right now. Especially with your gear being damaged.”

Lena looked away knowing Doc was right. She stood up to stretch and then scratched her bum. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But what we’re you trying to tell me about some key?”  
“What do you mean? I never said anything about a key.”

“Huh? I…guess it was just a dream. Maybe I really do need a vacation.” Lena said giving a giggle. 

“One more thing, Lena. There’s this letter for you. Now do try to have a good vacation.” Doc said before exiting the door. 

Lena looked at it wondering who it was from. She opened it and unfolded to page that read: 

“Lena, you are cordially invited to take part in a group event featuring some fun and games. Meet up with old friends, make new ones, and have a blast. Meet everyone at the address below.”

She looked at the bottom of the letter in excitement. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she continued to read.

“I miss you, Winston. P.S. Welcome to Club Overwatch!”


	3. Club Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha still can't tell the difference between the reality that Angela is dead or that she subconsciously sees her. Meanwhile, Winston get some ready to have the team back together again.

Fareeha sat there in the pew. Her black suit blended in with the mass. The father spoke in front of the crowd of loved ones. His words pierced the weeping friends and family that filled the church. Fareeha holding her composure for the moment stared deaf at the front. 

“We are here today to mourn the death of Angela Ziegler.” The father’s voice echoed. 

“I...I can't believe you're gone. You were my everything…” Fareeha quietly whispered. 

Her mother, Ana, put her hand on fareeha’s to comfort her daughter. Reinhardt sitting to her right laid his hand on her shoulder. Fareeha felt her composure slip as tears began to rush down her face. 

“You flew away from me...I love you so much and now you're gone.” Fareeha's feeling bled from her voice. 

“Angela was an angel of mercy sent to us and is now flown away. Her heart was shown on her sleeve and everyone she met saw her for the angel she was.” The Father continued. 

Fareeha wiped her tears and stood up. She moved past Reinhardt into the aisle. Her steps followed in line to the front as her legs lightly trembled. She could see the open casket ahead with a dark brown finish. Fareeha could hear the sorrow of the mass as she walked by. Her feet fell in place right in front of the casket. Fareeha leaned over and saw her wife’s lifeless face. Dressed in a white dress, Angela's lush blond hair was straightened with her eyes closed. 

“And now she's gone from us…why did you do this Fareeha? You did this!” The Father yelled. 

Fareeha looked up in shock. “What? No...i...It's not my fault.” The mass turned their attention to Fareeha as she turned around. 

“You let her die! This is your fault! How could you?!” The crowd screeched in uproar.   
“No it's not! It's not my fault. I did all that I could!” Fareeha replied seeing the now red eyes of the crowd. She could feel someone grab her arm. As she turned the figure pulled her down putting her face to face with Angela sitting up with dark red eyes glaring up at Fareeha. 

“YOU LET ME DIE! ITS YOUR FAULT!” Angela accused. 

Fareeha finally completely broke. Tears soaked her face and snot ran from her nose. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry babe…” 

“NOW ITS YOUR TURN!” Angela screamed.

 

Fareeha sprang up from her nightmare. She sat in the back seat of a taxi. Her aviator sunglasses blocked the sun from her face. Her black leather jacket covered the white tank top she wore matched with dark blue jeans. She looked over to her left and noticed Angela sitting there excitedly looking out of her window. Angela quickly turned to her wife. 

“You’re finally awake. Aww what's wrong?” 

Fareeha took her glasses off to take in the sight of her wife. Angela sat there in her white dress reaching just above her knees and her hair down. Fareeha was lost for a moment. Her words stuttered at first. “ I...I just had a bad dream is all.” 

Angela looked at Fareeha and then leaned in for a kiss. She pecked Fareeha on the cheek and then leaned back with a smile. “Everything is okay now my dear.” 

Feeling relieved, Fareeha let out a sigh.”It was horrible. I dreamt that you had died. That's horrible right?”

“Oh dear, I'll never leave your side don't worry.” Angela reassured turning back to her window. 

“Wait...This isn't right. You really are gone aren't you? You died I remember.” 

Angela turned back from her window. “oh please dear you don't know what you're talking about. Look at me I'm right here!” 

“Go away. I'm not talking to you…” Said Fareeha turning to her own window. 

The taxi driver looked in the rear view mirror in confusion. “ma'am I didn't say anything.” 

Fareeha quickly responded in embarrassment. “Oh uh...not you. Um nevermind…” she turned back to her window. 

The driver focused on the road again. We'll be arriving shortly maam. 

Meanwhile, 

“Okay! All the invitations have been sent out and now we wait.” Winston said typing on his computer. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. His head rested on his hands while his foot reached for a banana. 

“This is a risk isn't it? Getting former members of Overwatch together.” Athena spoke coldly. 

“It'll be fine I promise. It's not like ALL of Overwatch is getting together. I just missed everyone and thought we could have a nice time with this new base.” Winston explained finishing his banana in two bites. 

“We just need to be careful…” Athena responded. 

“Don't worry. I've got everything planned out so relax and let's try to have a good time. Try to think of it as vacation.” Winston said. 

“Why do I feel like the only one who is worr…” Athena halted. “WE HAVE INTRUDERS ON THE PREMISE! READY WEAPONS?”

“Now hold on a second.” Winston replied quickly bring up the cameras on the screen. He smiled with joy and leapt up running for the door. “It's OK! It's our friends!” 

Winston reached the door. He began typing in the codes frantically. There were 10 different locks he had as he wanted to make sure his research was safe. The door slowly opened as the last code was entered revealing Lena. 

“WINSTON!” Lena shouted. She dropped her bags and jump in for a hug. Her white tee with an Overwatch logo on it and her short shorts matched with flip flops showed she was here for vacation. 

Winston returning the hug by wrapping his arms around her and picking her up with a spin before setting her back down. The two chuckled heartily for a moment in excitement. 

“How have you been? I've missed you so much!” Lena asked.

“Wonderful, I'm wonderful my dear. But let's get you inside. Lucio and Hana are inside already.” Winston replied while picking up her bags. 

They moved inside to the lounge where they met Hana and lucio. Winston sat Lena's bags down. 

“LENA! Hey girl how've you been?!” Hana shouted. Her pink tee had her rabbit logo on it and her yoga pants had a pink and white MEKA logo going down the left side meeting her bare petite feet. 

Tracer blinked pasted Lucio and Winston to tackle Hana with a hug. They fell to the ground laughing before Lena recalled back in front of Lucio. Lucio was wearing tan cargo shorts with a lime green tank top with his signature frog logo. He was ready, he had his hand out for a high five. Lena met his hand as her recall finished. 

“Cheers love, the cavalry's here!” Lena yelled. 

Winston smiled “Please have a seat.”

They all grabbed a spot on the many couches. Lena sat back and enjoyed the moment.

“So I heard you had some trouble on one of your missions recently. What happened?” Winston inquired.

Lena sat back up and let out a sigh. “It's not good. We had reports of terrorist activity in London for the calibration of one of the Father's of the Iris visiting London. I did everything I could but in the end I couldn't stop them. This is really bad. It's really uncertain to what's going to come of this.” Lena explained. She let out a sigh before speaking again. “My gear is damaged and I got banged up. So they told me to take some time off and then I got your letter.” 

Winston looked distraught while taking in all this information. He got up and gave her a hug. 

“I'm glad you're safe and whatever happens I'm sure it'll get sorted out.” Winston comforted her. 

 

Fareeha got out of the cab and got her bags. She began to walk to the door. 

“Fareeha aren't you excited?! This is going to be so much fun!” Angela said.

“Let's at least get to the door before you lose it in excitement babe.” Fareeha replied with a smile. 

Fareeha got to the door and looked up at the camera.

“Winston there is some one else at the door!” Athena pointed out. 

Winston opened the door to Fareeha standing there. The others standing behind him were excited. 

Fareeha holding her bags greeted them “Hey guys, it's been awhile. We missed you!” Fareeha said.

They looked at each other confused before Winston asked. “We?”


End file.
